


Two Idiot Creatures, One Smart Gamer

by Seagull_Gully



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Brotp, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagull_Gully/pseuds/Seagull_Gully
Summary: Catboy Nagito, Wolfboy Hajime, and Poor Bystander Chiaki who has to make sure these two idiots don't burn down their house.This is a series of events where Chiaki, Hajime, and Nagito all live in the same house and just kinda vibe! Me and a friend really liked the idea of Catboy Nagito and Wolfboy Hajime, so I decided to write it out! And what better way than to start it off with smut lmaoo I promise I'll get to writing more fluff and what not for this series, along with backstories lol
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Two Idiot Creatures, One Smart Gamer

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito is trying to play Minecraft, but Hajime has a different game he wants to play.

"I'll be back later, me and Sonia are gonna go shopping for supplies for you two idiots. Hajime, keep track of Nagito's progress, I wanna see how his luck affects the game." These were the last words Chiaki had said to the two before leaving them alone in her gaming room. 

Pink LED lights lined every edge of the wall in the smaller room while the lights were dimmed down to their lowest setting without being turned off. The most notable feature of the room being the pastel pink gaming chair and set-up with three monitors and pastel pink accents on everything down to the table legs. Needless to say, Chiaki really liked the color pink. 

This is where the trio would hangout most of the time if they weren't busy with jobs or going on double dates with Sonia and Chiaki. It was a nice and safe place where the two could watch in defeat as Chiaki beat their asses in Mario Kart or watch in fear as Chiaki played through horror games with a poker face like a champion. Today, however, it was their turn to play and Nagito decided for them to play Minecraft. Hajime would have much preferred playing a platformer, but he wanted to make his boyfriend happy. Not to mention that he too was curious to see how Nagito would do in Minecraft. 

Not well. Not well at all.

The brunette watched in peculiarity as Nagito proceeded to be the worst Minecraft player he's ever seen. And he's seen Teruteru play and argue on how the meat should be cooked on a grill and how salt should be a feature and yada yada yada. Nagito, however, was just as bewildered as Hajime from how strange and difficult this game was. "How does Chiaki do this with ease? Ah, maybe scum like me shouldn't even be playing such a divine game owned by such a talented human being!" The white-haired boy rambled with that look of self-deprecation swirling in his eyes, a look the brunette was all too familiar with. "You're doing fine for your first time playing, don't beat yourself up. Maybe try building a house?" Hajime spoke with a little bit of a lie mixed in his tone. He didn't like lying but geez, Nagito really did suck at Minecraft.

Moments passed by silently as Hajime watched Nagito struggle to even make a dirt house. His mind started to travel away from focusing on Nagito's Minecraft skills and started to travel to rather dirty thoughts of Nagito. Just sitting behind him and watching his boyfriend's cat tail sway in the air from entertainment brought a certain wave of feeling. He wanted to see him vulnerable, hear him make some noise, and watch his face contort into pleasure.. but he was nervous to even ask. He didn't want to ruin their relationship with his selfish wants, especially since he had never asked anything sexual of the white-haired boy with the cat ears and tail. Sure he had touched himself just thinking about how good the luckster felt and the two had teased each other before, but he didn't want to pressure Nagito into doing something he didn't want to do.

Apparently the brunette hadn't noticed how much his tail was wagging, but it caught Nagito's attention right off the bat. God, he hated how quick the catboy was to notice things. "What's up, puppy? You seem like you're in a good mood haha" Nagito spoke with that ever so slightly condescending tone that made Hajime squirm. The brunette quickly diverted his eyes away from Nagito, afraid that if he looked him in the eye he wouldn't be able to control himself. "It's nothing.." Hajime mumbled before he heard a soft chuckle and a muttered okay. Nagito knew for a fact something was on Hajime's mind, but he decided to tease him and just return to his gaming. This, of course, upset the wolf from being deprived of the attention he wanted yet wouldn't say out loud. Ya know, like the Tsundere he was. 

Nagito returned his eyes to the monitor, his cat ears flicking with amusement before he felt a hand on his shoulder. The white-haired male's eyes widened slightly as he turned his head and felt warm lips meet his own cold ones. He was surprised to feel the kiss so suddenly, but he quickly melted into the brunette's lips. The two stayed like that, sucking away at each other's lips until Nagito broke away and panted, "H-Hajime.. I'm playing Minecraft.." Hajime's eyes shone with newfound confidence as he brought a hand up to cup the white-haired male's face and he whispered, 

"I want to play a different kind of game.." 

The two stared at each other in silence as both of their faces grew to shades of red and pink. Hajime's confidence immediately disappeared at the eye contact and he scooted away from the cat-like man. "I-I'm sorry, I got a little needy.. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do.." The brunette apologized before he stopped everything he was doing from the feeling of his hand being grabbed. He looked back at Nagito to find a rather beautiful expression. As if he was a painting, there was a mix of lust and curiosity in the catboy's eyes and his tail swayed in the air at a slow pace. His lips were reddened from the kiss and there seemed to be a gleam in his eyes that showed a form of vulnerability that Hajime had never seen before. "Don't apologize, Hajime. I.. want to know what kind of game you're wanting.." Nagito whispered into the air like a child sneaking into the kitchen to grab a snack late at night. 

Just hearing Nagito whisper like that made his tail wag faster and the blush on his face grow deeper. The brunette grew nervous as he put his hands together over his crotch, trying to hide the boner that was obviously forming, and he spoke in a hurried fashion, "I was wondering if we could.. try having sex..?" His face grew as red as a stoplight before he blurted out in rambles, "But I understand if you say no! I just figured we've been in our relationship long enough and I just can't stop thinking about how gorgeous you look and I don't want to pressure you into anything, ugh, just forget that I said anything!" A short silence fell over the two as Hajime sat there with his head down, not wanting to make any eye contact with Nagito at all and feeling rather embarrassed. A pale, gentle hand came up to lift Hajime's head and before Hajime knew it, he was being kissed by Nagito again with the game paused in the background. Desire got the best of Hajime and he quickly leaned into the kiss before Nagito broke away quickly afterwards. 

The white-haired boy's tail was swaying with a curious nature and his face was a light pink as he spoke, "Hajime.. why would I say no? I love you and always want to explore new things with you. So please, this isn't selfish of you to ask.. I want it too.." Then their lips returned to each other. Two pairs of lips; one gentle and one messy. Hajime lightly bit on Nagito's lower lip as he asked for access to which the luckster happily obliged. Their tongues clashed and swirled, a few moans echoing into Hajime's mouth from Nagito. The two broke away for air and Hajime put his hands on Nagito's shoulders, which was a tad bit awkward when your boyfriend is sitting in a gamer chair and you're sitting in a regular chair that is as pushed in as it can be. "Nagi..to.. can I strip you..?" The wolf-boy asked with a sense of embarrassment before his cat boyfriend placed a kiss on his forehead. "Of course, puppy, it would make things easier, wouldn't it?" Nagito teased lightly as his tail swayed through the air with a more playful attitude than before. 

Hajime let out a small noise of flusterment before he gave a nod in response, his hands traveling down to the bottom of Nagito's gray shirt before lifting it up and off of the catboy's body. His skin was sickly pale and his body shape was so nicely shaped as if he was carved out of marble. "So pretty…" Hajime spoke out loud without thinking before he let his hands rest on Nagito's hips, causing the white-haired boy to flinch and stifle a noise with the back of his hand. "That's wrong… I'm trash and you know it.." Nagito mumbled, leaning his head over and diverting his eyes from Hajime.

A grunt of disagreement escaped Hajime before he rested his head on Nagito's left shoulder. "You're not trash, Nagito. Don't say that kind of shit, you deserve to be pleasured." Hajime spoke quietly into Nagito before placing a kiss on his jawline and going down to his neck. He stopped and looked up at Nagito as if asking for permission. Nagito's face was growing into a deep red as he was already starting to pant from the kisses alone. "Just.. be gentle.. You've got sharp teeth.." The catboy stumbled over his words as his tail curled up and Hajime gave a soft chuckle against Nagito's neck before getting to work. He nibbled as softly as he could over the luckster's neck, finally landing on his sensitive spot. 

Nagito let out a shaky yet quiet moan, his hands quickly grabbing for Hajime's back. "Heh.. don't be so quiet, no one else is here.." Hajime whispered before biting down on his sensitive spot as gently as he could, causing Nagito to release another moan that was louder than the other. The wolf-boy kissed tenderly over the mark he made on his boyfriend before continuing to make a trail of kisses down his torso. His eyes darted to the luckster's chest and he put one hand on Nagito's chest, rubbing the nipple in a circular motion. Nagito didn't have much of a reaction, much to Hajime's disappointment, but that all changed when Hajime gave the nipple a little pinch. A mischievous grin appeared on the brunette's face as he took his mouth away from his lover's chest and focused on pinching away at the right nipple and using his other hand to unbutton his own shirt. 

Seeing Nagito so bare and vulnerable made him feel like he was just dreaming, but he knew he wasn't, so why did it all seem so mystical? Is that how it always feels when you're having sex for the first time? The splattered moans, the pale fingers starting to dig into his back; it all just felt too amazing. His own nipples ached to be touched, but he wasn't going to ask for more than what he needed. Nagito's emerald eyes were covered in a glaze of lust and a small hint of confusion, as if he was having the small thoughts as Hajime. The brunette's tail was wagging lowly as he began to take off his lover's pants after taking his hands away from Nagito's chest, which resulted in a soft whine escaping the catboy. "Oh, is someone a little whiny?" Hajime teased as he shuffled Nagito's pants completely off and tossed them to the side, causing the luckster to squirm a little from being so exposed.

The wolf-boy looked his lover up and down. "My lover.. my piece of art.. mine.." His thoughts seemed to form into words before he met eyes with a blushing, white-haired mess. Soft and watery emerald eyes met lustful and gentle light brown ones and before either of them could say another word, Hajime was already kissing Nagito again. While they kissed, the catboy helped Hajime get his pants off and for the first time, Hajime pulled away from the kiss and immediately went down to Nagito's chest. The luckster seemed a little dazed but was shoved back into focus when he felt teeth nibble at his chest and a warm hand rub his clothed erection. Nagito let out a sharp whimper which quickly turned into a loud series of moans. "H-Hajime… Pleas..e..e" The luckster moaned out as his hands traveled to Hajime's hair.

He could tell that at this rate, Nagito would cum any second, so he quickly stopped and gave a few licks to his nipple before bringing his hands down to the waistband of his luckster's boxers. The brunette quickly looked up at Nagito and asked, "Are you sure you're okay with this..?" Nagito quickly replied back with a little bit of force behind his tone, "Yes please!" Another grin appeared on Hajime's face before he started to slowly pull down the boxers, which only caused Nagito to grow more impatient. "Hajimeee.." The white-haired boy whined before letting out a small yelp as his boxers were pulled fully off and tossed to the pile forming of clothes. Pre-cum already was dripping from the tip and all from him just being touched and kissed. 

Hajime quickly got his own boxers off and looked Nagito up and down again, taking in the view as if about to compare a before and after picture. The brunette was bigger than the white-haired boy, so he was a bit hesitant to actually continue. 'What if he hurt him or what if he made him uncomfortable or what if-' His thoughts rambled before he was cut off by Nagito's words. "Hajime plea..se.. I'll be fine.. continue." The catboy groaned as he spread his legs apart a little bit, his eyes falling onto Hajime's chest to avoid eye contact. Cute.

Suddenly, Hajime grabbed Nagito and turned him over so that his knees were in the gamer chair and his face was towards the monitor. The white-haired boy grabbed onto the arms of the chair and felt a wave of embarrassment flood through him. 'Oh god.. my fantasies are happening..' The luckster thought to himself as he heard Hajime prepare his fingers with his own saliva. "I'm going to put in a finger, okay?" Hajime informed the luckster calmly and once he got a nod of confirmation, the finger slid into Nagito's ass.

Nagito inhaled sharply as he tried to relax around the finger, but new sensations were hard to handle sometimes. "Oh shit, I forgot to say relax." The brunette awkwardly warned the white-haired boy a little too late. Then a second finger was added and Nagito let out a gawky moan, more noises following as the wolf-boy scissored inside him. Then the third finger. A whimper and then a moan escaped the pretty luckster as tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Hajime continued to scissor him and stretch him out, but he couldn't help but do so with a certain quickness to it as he grew impatient and his dick twitched to be inside the catboy. 

Pulling the fingers out resulted in another whimper, but Nagito quickly grew quiet at the sound of Hajime spitting in his own hand and preparing his dick for entrance. "A-Are you sure about this..?" Hajime asked, but he was cut off by a whine from Nagito as he too grew impatient. Starting slowly, Hajime pushed into Nagito and heard a series of adorable yet sexy noises and moans as he did. The wolf-boy stopped until he felt every inch inside of Nagito; they were connected. "You're doing really good, clover.." Hajime admitted while slipping in a pet name, which only made Nagito release another whimper. This gave enough confirmation for Hajime to continue.

The brunette pulled out a little bit and then proceeded to thrust his back inside the luckster's hole, which resulted in Nagito's moan of pleasure being cut off by a gasp. "H-Haji… please..aah.." The white-haired boy moaned out as Hajime proceeded to grow quicker in his pace. After a couple thrusts, he was able to keep a steady yet fast pace while Nagito kept letting out groans of want. "HaAH!" Nagito gasped as he felt the thrust against his prostate, which only encouraged the wolf-boy to keep hitting that same spot. 

'I can't believe this is happening.. and doggystyle of all positions..' Hajime's thoughts echoed through his mind as he slammed into the catboy pressed into the gaming chair, feeling himself growing closer to his climax. The white-haired luckster's breathing grew heavy as a ball of heat quickly grew in his stomach. "Haj..ime...I'm go..nna..!" Nagito panted between moans; all the sensations making his mind grow dizzy with pleasure and self-deprecating thoughts. He felt like he didn't deserve to be treated with so much pleasure, but it was happening right now and he didn't quite know how to react to it. 

The white cat tail wrapped around Hajime's waist as Hajime continued to slam into his lover's prostate. The catboy felt so good and tight that it just sent the wolf-boy raging with lust and only brought him closer to releasing. His hand traveled down to Nagito's member and helped him out by giving him a few tugs. "Nagi..to..I'm..!" But before the brunette could finish his words, the white-haired luckster released a long moan of pleasure as white streams shot out of his own member. Not even 5 seconds later, the wolf-boy came inside of the catboy's hole and released a shaky groan. The two stayed there, panting as their energy grew quiet before Hajime slowly pulled out of Nagito, to which Nagito let out a whimper before gasping for more air as if he would collapse. Cum dripped from the white-haired luckster's hole and Hajime took a second to admire what just happened.

They did it. They actually had sex. 

For a few moments, the two were silent and panting for air as Nagito had slid onto his knees and rested his elbows and upper half in the gaming chair. "You did great, clover. I'm so proud of you.." Hajime kneeled down next to Nagito before lifting the luckster's bangs up and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, which resulted in a shaky giggle from the luckster. 'Oh gosh, was I too rough? He looks a little shaken up. Damnit!' Hajime's thoughts yelled at him before he wrapped his arms around the catboy. "I'm sorry, Nagito. I should've been gentler, but you just looked amazing and-" Before the brunette could finish, shaky lips were brought to his own from the catboy. Breaking away after only a few seconds, Nagito spoke with a soft smile as he caressed Hajime's cheek. "Hajime.. don't apologize, it was fun..and felt really good. Please don't worry about me, I'm just shaken up a little that you would even think to do such actions with trash like me.." Nagito rambled on as his self-deprecation came back like whiplash. 

Suddenly, Hajime's hold grew tighter and he shifted Nagito into his lap as he rested his face on the catboy's shoulder. The soft yet messy hair brushed against his face but he didn't mind. "You know that's not true, Nagito. I love you so much and I think you're the world to me. You make my heart melt and make me feel like I can do anything!" The wolf-boy whispered to the cat-boy with a certain energy in his tone. Was that hope or? Nagito couldn't quite tell at the time, but he knew his face was growing red from the validation. "I love you too, Hajime Hinata~" Nagito whispered back before wrapping his own arms around the brunette. He would have to accept the praise for now, even though his mind was yelling at him that he didn't deserve it. The wolf-boy stroked the catboy's back as his tail wagged slowly. "If you want, we could always do this ag-" Hajime began to speak, but his attention was caught by something else.

Chiaki was standing in the doorway.

The two idiots sat there embraced and naked while the gamer girl simply stared. After a while of just awkward yet scared staring from the boys, the pinkish-haired girl finally spoke, "Congrats for finally doing it, but really? In my gaming room? And what about keeping track of Nagito's progress?" The two boys looked at each other and chuckled softly. "We'll get to that progress another time. Nagito, let's get you cleaned up, alright?" Hajime spoke to the two before gently getting Nagito off his lap and then proceeding to pick him up and out of the room. Chiaki respectfully looked away from the two and muttered something about Minecraft and that they both have rooms, but they were already gone and out of the room. 

Hajime placed a gentle kiss on Nagito's lips as he set him down in the bathroom. "Sorry if you feel sore in the morning haha.." The brunette tried to joke, but he knew that the luckster would definitely feel some sort of pain tomorrow. Nagito only hummed in compliance as he sat on the edge of the tub with his feet on the inside. "Knowing I pleased someone as great as you will make it worth it." The luckster mewled as his tail swayed with its usual teasing nature, a soft smile forming on his face as Hajime ran the water. The brunette's face grew slightly red from the comment, as he got flustered rather easily around the white-haired boy. "Well I'm glad you liked it so much. I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime.. Only if you want to though!" The wolf-boy spoke with a mischievous grin of his own as he leaned in closer to the cat-boy, their lips growing ever so close when suddenly the mood was ruined by a war cry.

"WHO CAME ON MY GAMING CHAIR??!?!" 

And so a nice moment was filled with panic as punishment awaited the two bumbling idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> This is um my first time writing smut/NSFW so um haha Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
